


Supernatural One-Shots

by HollyDaisy23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDaisy23/pseuds/HollyDaisy23
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I have of the Supernatural fandom. Open to requests!Mainly going to be writing about OC Carrie Winchester until I get suggestions to keep writing. These are all one-shots and imagines I've written.





	1. Take your medicine!

"Carrie, come on, you've got to take your medicine," Dean says, measuring out a dosage of the cough medicine.  
I snarl at it. "I don't want it."  
Sam smirks at me. "Carrie, if you don't take it, you're never going to get better."  
"I don't care," I say, erupting into a fit of coughing. Sam starts patting my back to help, but it doesn't do anything.  
"This is why you need the cough medicine, Carrie," Dean says. He hands me the small cup of medicine and sits in front of me, his green eyes boring into me.  
I shake my head stubbornly. "I'm not going to take that nasty medicine."  
Sam sighs. "Carrie, how old are you?"  
"Fourteen," I say,  
"Then stop acting like you're four," he says.  
Dean gives Sam a look. I can't see it, but I can tell. I know they mean well, but I don't want to take the medicine. I have every single right to refuse to take this medicine. I feel Sam's hand leave my back and immediately the space where it just vacated is cold. I shiver.  
"Carrie," Dean says, leaving my side to go to the other side of the kitchen. He grabs a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey and pours himself a glass. "We drink this at the same time. How about that?"  
I give him a curious look. This was something he used to do when I was younger. I almost forgot about it. I look back at him and grab my dosage of medicine and raise the glass to toast his. "Same time."  
Sam smiles and sits between us. "On three?"  
"On three," Dean agrees, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"On three," I agree.  
"Okay," Sam says. He takes a breath. "On three. One."  
Dean stares at me and raises his glass to his lips. I mirror him.  
"Two."  
Dean's eyebrow arches as he stares at me. My bottom lip trembles. I hate cough medicine so much.  
"Three!"  
Dean and I throw back the liquid in our respective glasses, him smiling triumphantly while I cough and gag.  
"Get her a glass of water, Sammy," Dean says. He looks at me as I down the water. "Now, was that so bad?"  
I glare at him, but not as harshly as I normally would have. "No."  
"Good." he walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "Now, go to bed and work on getting better, okay?" he kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight."  
I bury myself in his chest and smile. "Goodnight, Dean."  
I hear Sam clear his throat. "What about me?"  
I grin, reaching for him. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head as well. "Night, Carrie."  
"Night Sammy."


	2. Sweet Dreams

I followed my brothers into their hotel room and set my duffel bag down next to Dean's. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"You know, Carrie, you don't have to be that close to me all the time. Go hang out with Sam for a while." he crouched down to my level. "Dad's not here. He's not gonna hurt us tonight. I promise."  
"Are you sure?" I whispered, clutching my stuffed cat closer to me.  
He smiled a sad smile and laid his hand on my shoulder. "I promise. He's on a hunting trip, so he probably won't be home for a few days." He stood up. "But don't worry. Sam and I will take care of you, okay?"  
I nodded. "Okay." he pulled me into a hug and held me close to him.  
"Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Go get your pajamas on like a good girl. Sam and I will keep watch."  
I did just as Dean asked and got ready for bed. When I finished, I climbed into bed and looked at my brothers, waiting for them to come tuck me in.  
Sam came over to me first, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "G'night, Carrie." he ruffled the hair on the top of my head and stopped. "Your hair is starting to get longer than mine," he commented.  
"We might have to cut it soon," Dean said. I sighed. Dad didn't like my hair being too long. He said it was easier for the monsters to take me away with them. So I always had to have my hair cut a little longer than Sam's, but still short.  
"Do we have to cut it?" I whined.  
Dean nodded. But then he looked around mischievously. "But, since Dad's not here, I think we can leave your hair alone for a few days. But the second he calls to tell us he's on his way back, we have to cut it. Deal?"  
I nodded, giggling. Dean smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, planting a kiss on the top of my head as well.  
"G'night, Carrie."  
I snuggled under the blankets and was about to drift off to sleep when I realized I had left my stuffed cat sitting in the bathroom. I sat upright in bed. "Dean!" I called.  
He came running to my side. "What is it?"  
"I left Sandy in the bathroom," I whimpered.  
He sighed, then went to retrieve the toy from the bathtub, where I had carelessly left it. "Here you are. Now go to sleep."  
"Goodnight, Dean," I said, snuggling back under the blankets.  
"Sweet dreams, Carrie."


	3. I forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sad chapter ahead! Also, a new character introduction: Amy! (I was originally going to include Carrie but that made no sense given the already determined story I had written for Carrie, so thus, Amy is a new character).

I take a deep breath. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel like the walls around me are closing in and I can't breathe. I close and lock my bedroom door and sit against it. I know I need some kind of anchor, but I'm not sure where I can get that anchor. So for now, I keep myself locked in my room. I sit, lost in thought.  
It had been several years since my parents had died. I was alone. I had been taken in by Sam and Dean because my father had asked them to. So I lived in the bunker with them, hunting with them, doing the family business.  
I hadn't felt more alone in the whole world than when I came home from school and saw that both of my parents were gone and I didn't have anyone left. And to see these two men who I had only heard about from my father standing in my house after my parents had died was the strangest thing I had ever experienced.  
Two years ago, I met the love of my life, Kevin Tran, completely by accident- he had become a prophet of God when Sam and Dean broke apart a rock that contained a tablet that only prophets could read. He was able to read it, so we let him read it. He was able to translate it, we took care of everything. Dean was sent to Purgatory, I was stuck with Sam until we got into a fight, then I stayed with Kevin. We became close. He ended up being my boyfriend. He was the sweetest thing in the whole world. When I reunited with Sam and Dean, I kept in touch with Kevin. When Crowley got involved in any way, I always texted Kevin to make sure he was okay. I never told Sam or Dean about my relationship with Kevin, but Castiel accidentally let it slip one time. Dean immediately went into overprotective big brother mode, which I thought was both cute and annoying. I didn't need him standing in between me and Kevin.  
After Kevin and I had made it official that we were dating, we were especially careful to make sure nothing happened to him. Dean always warned me that being in a relationship while hunting was never a good idea. He always used Sam as an example, while Sam always shook his head and smiled as if it was a joke.  
Until the day that it wasn't.  
I was out on a grocery trip, picking up supplies for our next hunt (salt and snacks for Dean) when Dean called me on the phone.  
"I didn't forget the pie," I started to say when I heard him clear his throat.  
"Amy, you need to get back to the bunker." he cleared his throat again and I could hear the tremble in his voice. "It's Kevin."  
I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I quickly paid for my supplies and ran to my car. I drove as fast as I could back to the bunker and burst through the front door.  
"Where is he?" I screamed as I entered the room. I saw Dean sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He looked back at me and stood up quickly, trying to block me from seeing something.  
"Amy, you don't want to-" he started to say until I fought him.  
"Where is Kevin?!" I screamed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Dean wiped his eyes and then stood off to the side.  
That was when I saw him.  
A sob found its way into my throat. I saw my boyfriend, his eyes burned out, his lifeless body laying on the floor.  
"Kevin?" I whispered. I felt myself slowly falling to the floor, tears beginning to slide down my face. I sat next to him and took his lifeless hand in mine. I felt the flood of tears streaming down my face as I stared at the place where his eyes were.  
"I'm sorry, Amy," I heard Dean's voice from behind me. He knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed, my salty tears soaking his shirt.  
"How did this happen?" I cried.  
Dean never answered me. I didn't know what happened to him, but after it happened, Sam always looked at me with a little sadness.  
It's the anniversary of his death. I'm alone. How coincidental that he died the same day my parents died.  
I hear a knock at my bedroom door.  
"Amy?"  
I swallow the tears and stand up. I open my door and see Sam standing behind the door, his face etched with concern.  
"Are you okay?" he asks me.  
I nod, but the tears beginning to slide down my face betray my feelings.  
He clears his throat. "Can we talk?" he asks.  
I start to shake my head. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I start to say, but he stops me.  
"This is important, Amy."  
I wipe my eyes and usher Sam in. He shuts the door and tells me to sit on the bed. When I obey, he clears his throat.  
"I just want to apologize," he starts. When he sees the tears that are continuing to pour down my face, he walks over to me and immediately throws his arms around me. He holds me as I cry into his shoulder.  
"I miss him so much," I whimper.  
"I know you do," he whispers. "I know."  
He holds me like that for a few minutes, then pulls away from me for a second. "Can I finish saying what I was going to say?"  
I cough and nod. I pull away and dry the tears from my face.  
"I'm sorry about what happened to him. But please don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."  
I shake my head. "That's where you're wrong. I wasn't here. I should have been here. Or he should have come with me, or something. But it's my fault he's dead."  
He shakes his head again. "No, it's not your fault." He breathes out a short breath and clears his throat again. "It's mine."  
I stop. "What do you mean, it's your fault?" I whisper, my heart launching itself into my throat. I can't breathe.  
He huffs and grabs some of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. His body language reads guilty. He's not looking me in the eyes.  
"Sam?" I whisper. I walk over to him and grab his hand, warm and full of life. "Look at me, Sam."  
His hazel eyes are full of tears when he turns to me and I immediately feel his pain.  
"It's my fault Kevin's dead," he whispers. He sniffles. "Gadreel was possessing my body, and he did it. I couldn't stop him, so it's my fault."  
I climb onto my bed and grab his chin. "Sam Winchester, you look at me right now." I tilt his face up to mine and stare him down. "It is not your fault. You didn't mean to do it, and I know you would have stopped him if you were able to, but it is not your fault. Do you understand me?"  
He avoids my gaze again, but I tug his chin back towards me.  
"No, Sam. It is not your fault." I feel a tear slide down my face. "I forgive you. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."  
He smiles a sad smile. I pull him close to me and I hug him. He starts to cry, and so do I.  
"I forgive you, Sam Winchester."


	4. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last sad chapter I wrote I figured I would write something cute and fluffy. Also, it's the return of Carrie!

"Kevin, I'm home!" I called as I entered the bunker. I walked down the stairs and listened. I didn't hear anything. I knew Sam and Dean were on a hunt, and they probably wouldn't be home for a few days, but that shouldn't mean that Kevin was also gone.  
"Hey! Kevin!" I called again. Where the heck was he? I checked my phone to see if he had sent me a text. There was nothing.  
Now I was beginning to panic. "Kevin!" I yelled. My heart started pounding in my chest as I threw my backpack next to the table and started running. I started looking through the bedrooms and the chambers that were in the bunker but couldn't find him. I started running towards the kitchen. I pulled out my phone again and pushed the contact for Sam, hearing the phone begin to dial in my ear as I ran in the direction of the kitchen. I heard the phone dialing in my ear and two seconds later I heard Sam answer the phone.  
"Hey, Carrie, what's-" he started  
"Sam, I can't find him." I felt tears begin to brim in my eyes.  
"Can't find who?" he asked.  
"I can't find Kevin!" I said.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Carrie," Sam said.  
"How am I supposed to know that?!" I shouted as I turned into the kitchen and saw-  
"Hey, Carrie."  
Kevin stood in front of me, holding a bowl full of popcorn as he dumped another bag into the bowl.  
"Hello?" I heard Sam from the other end. "Carrie? You okay?"  
"Yeah, Sam. I found him." I cleared my throat. "I'm, uh... gonna go."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later," he said. He hung up the phone, leaving me staring at Kevin.  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" I asked him, still holding the phone up to my ear even though Sam had hung up.  
"I, uh, didn't hear you," he commented, gesturing with his arms toward the popcorn. "I was hoping to surprise you."  
"Surprise me?" I asked. I noticed the phone still by my ear and stuffed it back into my pocket. "What do you mean?"  
He smiled, putting the popcorn on the table and walked over to me. "It's our anniversary."  
I stopped. It was?  
"Yep. Exactly one year ago, you and I started dating." He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. "Happy one year."  
I continued to stand there, dumbfounded. "How did you remember that and I didn't?"  
He chuckled. "I set a reminder on my phone." he kissed my forehead. "Old habit from being in advanced placement."  
I smiled at him. "We've really been together for a year?"  
He nodded. "One whole year."  
I chuckled. "And what plans did you have about celebrating that?"  
His grin grows. "Well, I was going to make you some popcorn"- he gestures to the bowl on the table- "and then I was going to turn on your favorite movie and I was going to suggest we spend some time by ourselves. That's why I had Sam and Dean go out on a case."  
I smiled at him. "Sounds like a pretty fun night." I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest. "I love you, Kevin."  
He kissed the top of my head and held me close to him. "I love you too, Carrie."  
I pulled away from him and smiled at him. "One year, huh?"  
"Yeah, one year." he took my hand and started dragging me to a different room. He led me into the den. I gasped when I saw the flower petals scattered all over the floor and vases filled with my favorite flowers, daisies. I looked to see that the TV was playing my favorite movie, The Princess Bride. I turned to him and felt tears brimming in my eyes.  
"You did all of this for me?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, I did." he pulled me close to him again and held me, kissing the top of my head again in the process. "Happy anniversary, Carrie."  
I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. "Happy anniversary, Kevin." I looked at him.  
"What?" he asked me, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.  
"I love you," I whispered to him.  
He smiled back. "I love you too."  
The romantic atmosphere was enough to cause us to take a step closer to each other. I was already in his arms, all he had to do was lean his face down to mine.  
I closed my eyes and felt my lips part, and two seconds later I felt his lips on mine, gently kissing me. His lips were soft, but his kiss felt awkward, almost as if it were his first kiss. When we broke away, I looked at him.  
"Was that your first kiss?" I asked him.  
He visibly blushed. "Yeah," he said timidly. Then he looked mildly horrified. "Why? Was it bad?"  
I chuckled. "No, Kevin. It was perfect." I kissed him again. "You just need some more practice."  
He smiled. "Well, hopefully, we get more time to practice." He kissed the top of my head again and led me into the den, where we watched the movie curled up in each other's arms.  
When Sam and Dean returned later, they found the two of us cuddled into each other and asleep. Sam chuckled, and Dean smiled. Then he turned off the movie and grabbed a blanket, covering the two of us and leaving us alone.  
I startled awake when I felt the blanket touch my cheek, but when I saw it was Dean, I smiled.  
"Hey, kiddo," he said. He ruffled the hair on my head and smiled at me. "Keep it G-rated in here, okay?"  
I nodded sleepily and returned my head to Kevin's chest, the rhythm of his breathing lulling me back to sleep.  
A couple of hours later, I felt him kiss the top of my head again. "Happy anniversary, Carrie." he brushed some of my hair out of my face. "I love you."


	5. It's Snowing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being on a hunt all week, Carrie decides to grab her two brothers and take them outside to play in the snow.

I wake up and check my phone. Not only was it past my usual wake up time (sleeping in on days after hunts were necessary), but my weather app had stated that it was snowing. I jump out of my bed and run to the nearest window and see snow falling outside. A good portion of it had already stuck to the ground. I squeal and run out of my room.  
"Sam! Dean!" I call as I run down the hallway.  
I found them in the kitchen. Dean's cooking bacon while Sam sits at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and scouring the internet for our next case.  
"Hey!" I say. I hop back and forth on my feet impatiently.  
"Hey, good morning, Carrie," Dean said. He notices I'm bouncing. "Well, you sure seem excited about something."  
"It's snowing!" I exclaim as I run into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, and?" Dean sets down the plate of bacon and places some on my breakfast plate.  
"And I think we need to go out and play in it!" I say.  
Sam sighs. "Carrie, I'd love to go out and play in the snow with you, I would. But I think we need to find another case."  
I look at him. "Sam, we just got back from a case. Why do you think I slept for sixteen hours straight?" I rake my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Can't we please go outside and play in the snow? For just one hour?"  
Sam gets ready to protest, but I fixate my puppy dog stare at him and Dean.  
Sam groans. "I regret ever teaching you that."  
I laugh. "Please?"  
My brothers share a look. Finally, Sam sighs, a smile growing on his face. "Fine. We'll go outside for a little while and-" he chuckles "-play in the snow."  
I squeal and jump out of my seat. I run to Sam and throw my arms around him. "There's a reason you're my favorite brother!"  
Dean scoffs in protest. "I thought I was your favorite brother!" his eyes twinkle as he says this.  
I grin and run over to the eldest Winchester and hug him too. "You're my favorite too, you know."  
He chuckles, then pushes me off. "Alright, we'll go out if you eat your breakfast. Now eat."  
I smile and immediately dig into my plate of breakfast while Dean gives me a surprised look.  
"Slow down, kid," he says.  
I look back up at him, mouth full of food and shake my head. "You promised!" I say around food.  
"Yeah, I promised, I didn't mean for you to choke. Now, slow down, chew your food, and swallow properly, please." He takes a sip of coffee and munches on a piece of bacon.  
I chew my food slowly and swallow, giving Dean a look. He smiles.  
"Good girl," he says. He drinks his coffee and eats his bacon, Sam following suit. When we finish breakfast, I bolt out of the kitchen and back to my room and dress in my warmest clothes. I run back out and see my brothers standing by the front door, both dressed in their coats and boots.  
"Well, are you coming?" Dean says, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Yeah!" I take the steps two at a time as I run, a smile spreading across my face. I run out the door with excitement and immediately jump into the closest pile of snow. "Come on, boys!" I call as I start preparing to make a snowball.  
"Carrie, we're a little too old for this," Sam starts to protest when a snowball hits him in the face. Dean turns to me and gets pelted in the face with another snowball.  
I squeal with laughter and start packing more snowballs. Dean recovers first and smacks Sam on the chest.  
"Are we going to let her get away with that?" Dean exclaims as Sam wipes the melted snow from his face. I'm cackling in the background as I hide behind a tree, forming snowballs faster than I can think of how to form them. I hide behind a tree and take a deep breath, preparing myself to throw my next snowball when I hear a snowball pelt the tree next to me.  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" I hear Dean's gruff voice yell as he starts to encroach on my territory. I throw a snowball in the direction of his voice when suddenly I feel two arms grab me from behind and lift me from the ground. I squeal and look up at my captor.  
"Sam!" I giggle as I start to wiggle out of his grasp.  
"No, you've been captured. I caught you." He laughs as he puts me down. Dean catches up with us and starts laughing.  
"You've captured her," he remarks as he catches his breath.  
"This isn't fair, there's two of you and one of me, and you're both really tall," I complain.  
Dean chuckles. "Well, I can't exactly call Cas down here to play, I don't think he'd understand why we were playing in the snow."  
"So, what do you suggest?" Sam asks.  
"Snow angels?" I throw out. "We could build a snowman!"  
"We could do both," Dean says. "And we could build a snow fort too!"  
I clap my hands with excitement. "Let's do it!"  
We set to work deciding a section of the area around the bunker to build our snow fort. We decide the clearing of trees by the garage is the perfect place and set to work. It doesn't take that long to build it, considering there are three of us working on it together. When we finish that, we build a snowman. I build the head, Sam builds the middle section and Dean rolls the bottom section. When it's finished, we all laugh at our snowman. Dean made the bottom section the right size, Sam's section is too big, and my section is a little too small, but it was worth it.  
Once that is finished, we all make snow angels. After that is finished, we all stand and admire our work.  
"Hey, your nose is pink," Sam comments. I look at him and touch my nose, and sure enough, it's cold. I look at him.  
"I could say the same about you, too!" I retort. Dean's nose is also pink.  
"Can we go back inside now? I think we stayed out a little too long," he says. I notice he's shivering a little bit.  
"Hot drink?" I ask them.  
"Yes!" they both agree. We go back inside and change out of our cold, wet clothes, then make each of us a hot beverage- Sam and Dean get coffee, I get hot chocolate.  
I wrap my hands around my warm mug and sigh with pleasure.  
"Hey, Carrie?" Sam says.  
"Yeah?" I reply.  
He chuckles. "Thanks for a good day."  
I smile. "Thanks for coming outside with me."  
I see Dean out of the corner of my eye. He's smiling too. I sit on the couch next to Sam and lean against his arm, his warmth soothing me. I curl up against him and fall asleep.


	6. Oh Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write something cute and fluffy from when Carrie was a baby and Sam had to take care of her. But I left the setting in the bunker because I thought it would be better for the story.

"I promise, this hunt is going to take a couple of hours. Do you think you can handle taking care of her?" Dean asked, shouldering his duffle bag as he looked at his brother.  
"Dean, this isn't my first rodeo," Sam scoffed. "I think I can watch her for a couple of hours."  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Dean looked toward the playpen to see the baby girl inside sleeping peacefully.  
"As long as she's sleeping, I'm okay," Sam joked, earning a glare from Dean.  
"Maybe I should stay here with her instead," Dean said, putting his bag down as he looked over at the sleeping baby.  
"Dean," Sam pushed his brother towards the door. "I can take care of her. It's not a big deal."  
Dean hesitated, then finally left. "Alright. I'll be back later." he looked back at the baby for the third time and sighed. "I promise, Carrie, I'll be back later."  
Sam pointed to the door again, a grin on his face. Dean sighed and started out the door, then looked back. "She needs a bottle-"  
"In an hour, I got it." Sam waved. "Go!"  
When Dean finally left the bunker, Sam sighed. "Alright." he walked over to the playpen in the library and watched the baby sleeping peacefully. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth and was sucking on her tongue. Sam smiled. She was so undeniably cute.  
He walked into the kitchen to see if any bottles were clean so he could prepare one when the time came. Luckily, there was a bottle clean, so he set it aside and started to wash the other bottles haphazardly strewn around the kitchen. When he finished that, he returned to the library to see his baby sister still sleeping. He smiled, then sat down in a chair and picked up a book. He read it for a little bit until he started to hear a rustling sound from the playpen nearby. He looked over to see Carrie sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"Hey," Sam whispered. He stood up and walked over to the playpen, lifting her out. She looked to her big brother and smiled at him, her toothless gums visible, making her all the more adorable.  
"Hey, Carrie," Sam whispered, smiling at her. "Did you have a good nap?"  
She immediately giggled, causing Sam to smile right back at her. "Good." he patted her back and carried her to her room, where he laid her down and pulled out a diaper. He changed the soiled diaper and put a clean one on her, then squeezed her toes to make her laugh some more.  
"Are we ready for a little playtime?" he asked, wiping his hands and disposing of the diaper. When she cooed in response, he set some toys down and watched her roll over onto her belly to grab them. He watched her reach for the toys and smiled. She grabbed a noisy toy and started rattling it. Sam winced, reaching over and grabbing a different toy for her to play with. She played on the floor for a while, then started to cry.  
"Hey, don't cry," Sam whispered, reaching for the baby. He checked his phone and saw that it was time for her to drink her bottle. He stood, lifted the baby and carried her to the kitchen. He started preparing a bottle for her. She cried the whole time he made the bottle, but he worked quickly to measure out the formula and the water and shook it. While he prepared the bottle, she stopped crying and watched him. He looked over to see his baby sister staring at him as he shook the bottle and chuckled.  
"You like that, huh?" he asked. He stretched the baby out so she was laying in his arms and he placed the bottle in her mouth. She started sucking on it immediately, drinking the bottle rapidly. Sam laughed.  
"Slow down, Carrie," he commented, gently tugging on the bottle to get her to slow down. It didn't work. She sucked on the bottle greedily and glared at him. He laughed some more.  
"You know, you're adorable," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she stared into her older brother's face. Her lips curled up into a smile and she giggled, her dimples breaking through her cheeks as she smiled at him. He smiled back down at her, and when she had finished her bottle, he gently took it out of her mouth and laid her against his shoulder so he could burp her. He patted her back with just enough gentleness and enough firmness to get the job done. He started to rub her back as he burped her until finally, a burp escaped her lips. He smiled.  
"Good one," he commented. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and started looking around. She dropped her head back onto his shoulder and started making noises.  
"Oh, yeah?" he responded. He pulled her away from his shoulder and set her on his knees, staring at her. "Really?"  
She started babbling. "Da-da-da-da," she said.  
"No, he's on a hunt. He should be back in a little bit," Sam replied, knowing that was her way of calling for Dean. "I'm Sam. Can you say Sam?"  
She smiled and rubbed her face with her hands.  
He laughed. "Sam?" he questioned. "Come on, Carrie. Say 'Sam'!"  
She giggled. "Da-da!" she screamed at him.  
"Yeah, I hear you," he answered, slightly annoyed but still thoroughly involved in his baby sister's words.  
"You rang?" Dean called, walking down the stairs towards the pair. Carrie's head turned to the elder Winchester's voice as soon as she heard him. She screeched and cooed for him, reaching her little hands up to him.  
"Da-da!" she called.  
"Yeah, hey there, Princess," he said, lifting his sister out of Sam's lap and planting a kiss on her cheek. He looked at his brother and nodded. "She had her bottle yet?"  
"Yeah, she just finished it a few minutes ago," he responded as he stood up.  
"Did she have playtime?" Dean asked, tickling the baby's toes and listened to her laugh.  
"Right before her bottle."  
"Was she changed?" Dean smiled at his sister as he continued to play with her toes.  
"Right before playtime." Sam shrugged. "It's not that difficult taking care of her, Dean. I told you I got it."  
Dean looked at his brother and smiled. "I never once doubted you." he looked at Carrie again and smiled. "You have fun with Sammy here?"  
"Da!" she exclaimed again.  
Dean looked at Sam again. "You know, I think she's saying your name, Sammy."  
"No, she's not, Dean," he argued. "She's clearly calling for you."  
Dean laughed. "No, she's definitely saying Sam."  
Sam started to argue until Carrie interrupted him again.  
"Da!" she yelled.  
Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "Maybe you're right."  
"I know I'm right," Dean said, playfully smacking Sam. "I had to listen to your babbling when you were her age."  
Sam blushed and looked back at his sister. She smiled up at him adoringly.  
"She should probably eat dinner soon," Dean said. "I'm gonna go get some grub." he handed the baby to Sam and left again, leaving his two younger siblings staring at each other.  
A little while later, Carrie was in her high chair, Sam next to her, Dean across the table making faces at her baby food.  
"She can't have a small piece of bacon yet?" he grumbled.  
"Dean," Sam said, giving him a look. He shoveled a spoonful of baby food into Carrie's mouth and smiled at her.  
"I'm just saying, she can have a small piece of bacon," Dean grumbled again.  
Sam glared at him. "With what teeth?" he gestured to her mouth, which had very toothless gums, which she flashed at Sam and Dean.  
Dean shrugged. "We can give her bacon."  
Sam was about to protest when Carrie yawned. He looked over at the baby and smiled. "Time for bed, huh?"  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's about her bedtime." He stood up and grabbed a rag from off the edge of the sink and handed it to Sam, who cleaned up the leftover baby food from her face. Sam lifted her from the high chair and carried her back to her room, where he dressed her in clean pajamas and laid her down in her crib, where she fell asleep as soon as she was placed in her crib. Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
"Good night, Carrie," he said.


	7. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are about to go on a hunt when Carrie senses something bad is going to happen.

"Carrie!" Dean called as I prepared to go downstairs with my gear. I turned toward his voice and walked into the library.  
"Yes?" I questioned, tossing my duffel bag back onto my shoulder.  
"Hey, can you go grab some salt from the stash?" Dean asked with his back to me. He stuffed some of his gear into his bag and turned to me. "Now! I need it!"  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Magic word?"  
"Please?" He returned the eye roll and then smirked.  
I grinned. "Okay." I turned towards the stash and almost ran into my other brother.  
"Want to slow down there, kid?" Sam asked me, hands raised as if he were surrendering to my fast pace.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go grab something for Dean," I said, briskly walking past him and almost smacking into Kevin.  
"Woah!" Kevin exclaimed as he also raised his hands in surrender. His eyebrows furrowed and a smile spread on his face as he reached for me and pulled me into a hug. "Why are you running?"  
"Kevin, I have to go get something for Dean," I said, making no effort to try to escape his arms. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his waist and stared up at him adoringly. "You really have to let me go. Dean needs me to go get this for him."  
Kevin grinned, then leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. "You're cute when you're in a hurry, you know that?"  
"Now is not the time to flirt, Tran," I threatened him playfully. Then I kissed his cheek gently. "Can I go get the thing for Dean now?"  
He sighed as he let me go. "Fine. But only if I can come too," he said.  
I smiled. "Come on." I laced my fingers with his and led him to the storage closet, where the extra salt and everything else were kept. I grabbed a couple of canisters of salt from the stash and took them back to the library, where Dean sat on the table, glaring at me slightly.  
"How long does it take to grab friggin salt from the stash?" he grumbled slightly, a twinkle in his eye.  
"As long as it takes for you to use some manners," I snapped back at him, chuckling.  
He turned to me and smiled. "Thank you," he responded. He tousled my hair and finished grabbing his gear, then headed for the car.  
I started to follow him but stopped. I couldn't breathe. I reached for the wall and leaned against it until I could breathe again. It took a little while, but after taking several deep breaths and grounding myself, I felt like myself again.  
Dean walked in and looked at me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, his green eyes filled with concern.  
"I'm fine, I just..." I trailed off. I could feel the strange feeling bubbling up inside of me again. Dean reached out his hand for me and caught me as I started to fall.  
"Hey, not cool," he said, holding me upright. "What's wrong?"  
I shrugged. I didn't know what was wrong. "I have a bad feeling," I said lamely.  
"What do you mean, a bad feeling?" he inquired, staring me down hard. "What kind of a bad feeling?"  
"I just think-" I took a deep breath and felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I think something bad is going to happen to someone very soon."  
Dean just stared at me for a second, but as soon as he saw the tears on my face, he immediately pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his warmth and smell and was sort of comforted, but I was still scared.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay, kid," Dean said, trying as hard as he could to soothe me. He rubbed my back and held me close to him, anchoring me to his body as a way to get me grounded, but it wasn't working. I was still freaking out about some unknown force trying to ruin everything good about my life.  
"Where's Sammy?" I asked. Dean let me go and we walked out of the bunker together. I saw Sam sitting by the car and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned as he started to wrap his arms around me. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was looking at Dean. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know, I walked back into the bunker and she was doing that," Dean said.  
Sam crouched to my level. "Carrie, hey, look at me," he said. When he was positive I was looking at him, he continued. "Breathe with me, okay?" He took a deep breath and waited for me to copy him. When I finally focused on his breathing pattern and was breathing with him, he smiled. "Now, tell me what's wrong."  
I took another deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I just- I think something bad is going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know how, but something bad is going to happen."  
Sam continued to look at me, his face marked with sympathy. "I know how you feel, I promise I do," he said as he pulled me close and held me tight against him. "But Dean and I are here to protect you, okay?"  
I nodded, my face still buried in his shoulder. I didn't want either of them to leave. I needed my brothers to stay. They could forget about the hunt, surely. I started to voice my opinion when I heard Kevin's voice behind me.  
"Hey, there you are," he said. He saw Sam and Dean and me holding onto Sam as if my life depended on it. "Is she okay?"  
I pulled myself off of Sam's shoulder and looked at Kevin. For some reason, while looking at him, my eyes flooded with tears. I pulled myself out of Sam's arms and walked over to Kevin and threw my arms around him. The feeling of dread flooded through me again. I had to tell him something was going to happen, but I didn't know how to. My mouth refused to make words come out. I felt strangled by something that I couldn't get rid of. I buried my face in his chest and stood there, silent.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and held him tighter, clutching onto him as if he were my anchor. For some reason, it felt as though the bad thing that was yet to happen was going to happen to Kevin, the love of my life. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I loved him too much. I didn't want anything bad to happen.  
Sam must have caught on that I feared that something was going to happen to Kevin. He called me over and I could tell that he knew something was up based on the way he laid his hands on my shoulders.  
"Dean and I will be back later, I promise," Sam said. "Are you going to be okay here?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and felt a tear slide down my face. Sam looked at me, his puppy dog eyes staring me down.  
"Carrie," he said, his voice low. "Is it Kevin?"  
I nodded, tears starting to pour down my face.  
Sam sighed. "I'll do what I can to protect you both, okay?" he said. "But, if something does happen, you need to let me know, okay?"  
I nodded again. For some reason, that seemed to be the only thing I could do.  
Sam hugged me again and let Dean hug me too. When they both let me go, I went back to Kevin and stood by him, watching my brothers drive away. He looked down at me, laying his arm across my shoulder.  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me.  
I turned to him. "I think so." I wiped my eyes and gave him a small smile, but then wrapped my arms around his waist again. Whatever was about to happen, I was going to stop it. I had to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Sam, have you seen Dean lately? He's been acting weird," Kevin's voice rang out in the bunker.  
I ran down the hallway and ran into the library just as I saw Sam place his hand on Kevin's forehead.  
"No!" I screamed as I started to run closer to them. "Stop!"  
I felt my feet leave the ground as I was thrown against the wall. I looked over to see Dean on the wall next to me. We couldn't move because of the power of the angel possessing Sam.  
"Sam, please," I pleaded. "You don't want to do this!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked on. My heart was in my throat, practically choking me.  
He looked over at me. "Oh, Carrie," the angel spoke. "Everything will be better now." Then his eyes started to glow as he went in for the kill.  
"No!" I screamed as I closed my eyes. I could hear Kevin screaming. I started sobbing.   
I should have warned him. I should have told him.  
A few seconds after the deed was finished, Dean and I were released from the wall and Sam disappeared. I slid down from the wall and crawled over to the empty shell of where he was. His eyes were burned out. He would never look at me ever again. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe.  
"Kevin?" I whispered, reaching for him. I ran my fingers through his hair and touched his cheek.  
He was gone.  
My body rocked with sobs as I sat there. Dean finally had to reach over and pull me close to him, holding me against his chest and rubbing my back to get me to calm down.  
"He's gone, Dean," I cried. I sniffled. "He's gone."  
Dean sniffled. "I know, Carrie," he said. He hugged me a little tighter.  
"I should have warned him," I said, a sob escaping my lips. "I knew something bad was going to happen, and I didn't stop it."  
Dean kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault," he said.  
We sat there for a few minutes until Dean finally pulled me away. "Come on, we gotta go," he said.  
"I'm not leaving him here, Dean," I said stubbornly. I wouldn't let Dean take me away from Kevin.  
He relented for a few minutes and let me sit there.  
When I had stopped crying enough, I looked at the body laying on the floor next to me. I gently touched his hand and felt a sob choke me.  
"I know you can't hear me," I whispered to him, wiping at tears with my other hand. "But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I felt numb. "I knew something was going to happen and I didn't warn you, and now this is all my fault."  
"Carrie," I heard Dean whisper behind me. I turned to look at him and broke down again.  
"It's true," I said.  
Dean continued to stare at me. "This isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known this was going to happen to him." He crawled back over to me and helped me to my feet. "It's time to let him go. Okay?"  
I cast a glance at the body, then back at Dean. "I don't want to," I said.  
"I know you don't," Dean said. He laid his hand on my shoulder. "But we have to, okay?"  
I sighed and nodded sadly, my eyes watering again. I went back to his body and gently kissed his cheek. "I will never forget you, Kevin Tran. I love you more than you will ever know."  
We buried him behind the bunker. I went to bed that night, empty and alone. I focused on the good times I had with him. When I couldn't bear to think about him anymore, I cried myself to sleep.


	8. It'll Be Okay part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter because I couldn't end it like that and I didn't want you guys to have to read a really long chapter

After we had expelled the angel from Sam, we noticed that the bunker appeared to be haunted. At first, I thought it was some other thing we had hunted that had followed us back to the bunker, but when I started noticing certain things only happening in certain areas of the bunker, I knew it had to be Kevin.  
It started with my room getting colder than normal, then the bathroom would get cold, and then Sam and Dean started noticing that some books had fallen off the shelves.  
One day, I had enough of it. I went into my room and made a salt circle, then stepped inside of it and waited. I watched. The mirror in my room frosted over and I noticed a significant temperature drop. I took a deep breath.  
"Kevin? Can you hear me?" I said. I didn't hear anything, so I tried again. "Come on, Tran, I know you're there."  
I felt the room get warmer, and then two seconds later Sam and Dean barged into my room. "Carrie?! What are you doing?" Dean asked me, staring me dead in the eyes.  
"I just- I wanted to-" I started, but then I stopped. My eyes welled up with tears. "I miss him."  
Dean started to walk towards me. "I know you miss him, but we buried him," he soothed. He stepped into the salt circle and pulled me close to him. "It's going to be okay, Carrie."  
Sam took a step towards me, but I flinched. It was still too soon for me. Even though I knew it wasn't really Sam that killed Kevin, knowing that he was the one that the angel was possessing at the time that Kevin died was a little unsettling. Sam got the message and took a step back, a look of sadness crossing his face. It hurt me that I didn't trust my brother, but I couldn't help it. I tried so hard to forgive him, and I had, but having the mental image of my brother being the one that killed my love scarred me.  
The lights started flickering in my room and I immediately reached for my salt. Dean stepped closer to me, his gun raised and ready to shoot anything that came at him. Sam also stepped inside the circle and held up an iron poker he grabbed from the fireplace. We stood there, waiting. I felt cold and took a deep breath and noticed a cloud where my breath was. I turned around and my eyes filled with tears.  
"Kevin?" I whispered. I felt my tears stream down my face.  
"Hey, Carrie," he said. Sam and Dean turned around and looked at him. Dean chuckled softly.  
"Hey, kid," he said. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "You doing okay?" he asked me.  
I nodded and continued to stare at the love of my life. "Is it really you?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, it is," he said. He looked so sad. I wanted nothing more than to hug him again and melt into his embrace, but I couldn't. Unless I wanted to be possessed by his spirit or sorely disappointed, I couldn't hug him.  
"Why aren't you in Heaven where you belong?" Dean asked him.  
"My mom is alive," he said. "I want you to find her."  
I gasped. I didn't know Mrs. Tran was still alive, and to know that made me feel guilty. I should have gone to look for her. He would have wanted it.  
Dean looked over at me and saw the look on my face. "Hey," he said, pulling me close to him. "We'll go find her, okay?"  
I nodded. "If it's okay, I think I want to stay here."  
Dean nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want, okay?" he nodded towards the ghost next to me. "don't do anything funny while we're gone, understand?"  
I scoffed. "Whatever, man," I said.  
While Sam and Dean went off to find Mrs. Tran, I stayed behind with Kevin. Not that he was going anywhere… As long as I was there, he stayed close to me.  
“How are you doing?” he asked me after Sam and Dean had left to go find his mother.  
I sighed. Every single memory we had ever had together was flooding through my thoughts at that exact moment. "To tell you the truth, Kevin," I said. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as I started to cry. "I miss you every single day. I wish we could find a way to bring you back."  
He sighed. "I know." his face fell as he looked at the floor. He started rubbing his elbow. "I never got to tell you all of the important things."  
I nodded. "Me either," I said, wiping a tear that suddenly fell down my face. I chuckled.  
"Carrie," he said softly. I looked back up at my beloved and felt tears flood my eyes again.  
"What?" I whispered, wiping my eyes.  
"I never got to tell you how much I loved you," he said. "I never got to tell you how much your smile made me forget about most of my troubles. I never got to tell you how cute you looked while you were sleeping, with your arms curled under your chin." he took a deep breath. "And I never told you how much I wanted to be a good boyfriend for you. Or even that I wanted to marry you one day."  
I nodded, tears falling down my face. "It's all my fault, Kevin," I sobbed. "I knew something bad was going to happen and I didn't stop it. I could have warned you, I could have done anything to stop Gadreel from killing you, but I didn't." I reached for a tissue to blow my nose. "Kevin, I'm so sorry," I cried.  
A minute passed between us as I continued to cry. Finally, I heard him.  
"Carrie, look at me," he said, his voice a soothing tone. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" he said.  
"But if I had warned you, you would still be here with me," I cried.  
He sighed. "I know," he said. "I wish you would stop crying. I can't comfort you and that's all I want to do right now." I chuckled and he smiled, then finally he stopped. "I want you to know something, Carrie," he said.  
"What?" I wiped my eyes and looked at him.  
"It's not your fault," he said. "It never has been your fault, and it never will be your fault. But eventually, if Sam and Dean ever find my mom, you'll have to let me go, okay?"  
I nodded slowly. I had already let him go once, I wasn't ready to let him go again. I wanted to hold onto him as long as possible. I didn't have a lot of time left with him, and I knew it.  
A short while later, I got a phone call from Sam.  
"Hey, Carrie, we got Mrs. Tran," he said. "We should be heading back to the bunker in a little while, okay?"  
I hesitated to answer him. I didn't want them to come back. I wanted Kevin to stay a little while longer. I was finally semi-happier than I had been in weeks.   
"Carrie?" Sam questioned on the other end of the line. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
"Yeah, that's fine, Sam," I said.  
"How are you holding up?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice as he asked that. I wanted more than anything to answer him and tell him I was okay, but I wasn't. So I lied.  
"I'm doing okay," I said. "Can't wait for you to come home."  
"Did they find my mom?" Kevin asked from behind me. I waved my hand to let him know I was on the phone with them and would tell him when I got off the phone.  
"So, I'll see you when you get here, right?" I asked Sam, who chuckled over the phone.  
"Yeah, you will." He sighed. "How's he holding up?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "He's hanging in there. But I think he would feel better if you brought his mom back," I said.  
Sam cleared his throat. "We're working on it. We'll be hitting the road in a few minutes, okay?"  
I hung up the phone and looked at Kevin. "They found her," I said. "They'll be bringing her back here in a few minutes."  
He started beaming. "She's coming home?"  
I nodded sadly. "You'll have your mom back," I said as my face fell.  
He looked at me sadly, then walked over to me. "Carrie, I know you don't want to let me go, but it has to happen." he sighed. "But it's going to be okay, I promise."  
I nodded again and looked my beloved in the eyes. "I know." I smiled a small smile. "I'm going to be okay." I walked to my room and entered, then laid on my bed and felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. While I had told Kevin I was ready to let him go, in my heart, I knew that I wasn't ready to at all. I found a picture of the two of us together and started to cry. I knew this was going to be hard on me, much like his death had been, and being around him as a ghost hurt like hell, but I knew I had to learn to deal with it. I had to learn to let my beloved go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam and Dean returned a short time later and walked in the bunker. Kevin and I walked over to them and asked where she was. They looked at each other and then separated to show Mrs. Tran.  
"Hi, mom," Kevin said.  
"Hi, Son," she replied, her eyes filling up with tears. Seeing her like that caused me to start crying, and soon I couldn't hold back and started sobbing. She came over to me and held onto me tightly while I cried.  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tran," I cried. "I'm the one who caused this. I knew something bad was going to happen to him and I didn't save him. I'm so sorry."  
Mrs. Tran was quiet for a few minutes, just holding me against her. She rubbed my back to calm me down, shushing me gently while I cried. Finally, she said something.  
"He was still with you, and safe, and that's all I can ask for," she said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My brothers looked for anything that might have kept Kevin tethered to our world, but Mrs. Tran found what she was looking for: his father's ring. She took that and started leaving when Kevin turned to me.  
"Stop blaming yourself for what happened, Carrie," he said to me. "It'll be okay, I promise you."  
I nodded, tears filling my eyes, as I watched the love of my life leave our bunker. I didn't know if I would ever see him again, but I knew this wasn't goodbye. With us Winchesters, death was never goodbye.  
He turned and looked back at me one more time. "I love you, Carrie."  
I nodded. "I love you, Kevin." as I watched him leave the bunker with his mom, I whispered under my breath, "and I always will."


	9. Back to sleep, I'll keep you safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N suffers from nightmares and Sam spends most of his nights trying to calm her down.

Flames.  
Smoke.  
The heat.  
You can't breathe.  
You run through the burning building, trying to find some sort of escape to your fiery demise.  
You see a window and start to run towards it.  
But he stops you.  
The demon.  
The same one that killed your entire family, leaving you an orphan.  
You feel yourself freeze in absolute terror, his black eyes and yellow teeth staring out at you in the flames.  
You almost see his horns through the licking tongues of the flames.  
He starts to step closer, reaching his hands out to you to grab you and kill you too, but you scream.  
"Help!" you scream, desperate for someone to come save you.  
You feel two hands grab your arms and-  
"Y/N!" Sam shouts, shaking you awake.  
You sit up, tears and sweat pouring down your face.  
"Sam!" you cry, burying your face in his chest as you sob. He holds you close to him and starts to stroke your hair as you cry into his shoulder.  
"It's alright, I got you," he whispers soothingly. He rubs your back and starts shushing you.  
"It almost got me," you whimper, clutching him tightly. You still feel the heat of the flames from your dream, but Sam holds you tightly.  
"I've got you," he whispers over and over as he soothes you.  
You pull away from him and stare at him. He looks tired. He's had to come in and wake you up a lot the past couple of weeks, and it's starting to show. He looks exhausted. You start to feel bad for him, but it's not necessarily your fault. You just started having these dreams recently and he's too nice of a person to let you suffer by yourself. At first, you didn't like it, but as the weeks passed and you started having more intense nightmares, having him there to comfort you was a welcome distraction. He was usually able to calm you down in a few minutes, effectively putting you to sleep. Tonight felt different though. This nightmare felt more intense than the last one. You could almost feel the flames touching your skin and your lungs burning from the smoke, but you knew it was just a dream. A very bad dream.  
"Are you going to be alright?" he asks you, his hazel eyes filled with concern. You look back at him and shrug your shoulders. You don't know if you're going to be okay.  
"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" you ask him, reaching for his hand and lacing your fingers with his.  
He smiles a small smile. "Yeah," he whispers, flashing his dimples. Your heart skips a beat. You're a sucker for those dimples.  
You curl back under your blankets and Sam lays next to you. You pull the stuffed animal you've slept with since you were a baby under your chin, feeling the familiar fabric start to soothe you to sleep. But that troubling thought comes back.  
The demon lunges at you-  
"Sam?" you whisper, sitting up and looking at him. He sat up and looked at you again.  
"What?" he said, laying his hand on top of yours. His eyebrows crinkled as he looked at you.  
"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" you ask sheepishly.  
He nods a second later. You lay back down, your stuffed animal tucked under your chin, and this time, you feel Sam's arm snake over you, holding you close to him.  
"I'll keep you safe, I promise," he whispers as you start to drift off, visions of heroes fighting villains filling your headspace as Sam continues to hold you.  
Within seconds, you're fast asleep, and it's one of the best night's sleep you've had in a while, you and Sam.


	10. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of hunting, Dean returns from a hunt to see you waiting for him.

The Impala's door squeaked open and a pair of boots swung out of the open door, landing heavily on the gravel outside. A sigh came from the inside of the car as the eldest Winchester brother got out of the car. He stood slowly, his joints and back sore from this hunt. The vamps were stronger than he remembered them being, and this hunt took its toll on his body. It was shown in the way he slowly walked towards the bunker, his face marked with open cuts and his wrists bruised and bloody.  
As he breathed a heavy sigh, he entered the bunker.  
"Dean!" your voice rang out through the bunker as you heard his footsteps on the metal stairs. A smile appeared on his face as he slowly walked down the stairs to see you waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey, Y/N," he said as he reached the bottom. You threw your arms around him and took a deep breath, inhaling his sweaty, but calming, scent. It had been a long day, and you were both grateful to see each other.  
"I missed you," you said, pulling away from him and staring up into his green eyes. You saw the troubles of the day melt away as he looked at you.  
"I missed you too," he replied. He leaned forward and gently kissed your forehead, a sign that he indeed missed and loved you as well.  
"Come here," you said, tugging on his hand to lead him to his room. You knew the look in his eyes: he was exhausted and needed to be taken care of after his hunt. So you knew exactly how to let him relax.  
Before he had come home, you changed the sheets on his bed so he had clean sheets to sleep in that night. You found his favorite movie and set it next to his TV, then went into the kitchen and made his favorite pie. After he called you to let you know he was on his way home from the hunt, you called and ordered a pizza so he could enjoy it when he arrived.  
As you led him to the room, you smiled, knowing that you had done the right thing to help him feel better.  
You opened the door to his room and led him in, showing him the pizza, the pie, and the clean bedsheets. He sighed with contentment and walked over to his bed, immediately laying down on the bed face down. He took a deep breath and released it, his tense body beginning to relax.  
You sat down next to him and started gently rubbing his shoulders, feeling the knots in his back beginning to loosen as you worked. His head popped up from being buried in his pillow and he reached for your arms.  
"What?" you asked, becoming confused slightly as you looked at him. He pulled your face down to his and kissed you gently.  
"Thank you," he said, smiling at you. He moved so he was laying the correct way on the bed, then patted the empty place next to him, inviting you to lay down with him.  
You obliged, settling down instantly. You buried your face in his chest and felt yourself growing sleepy. His fingers began to stroke your hair gently, untangling any knots that he might have caused while he was doing so. His fingers gingerly combed through your (Y/H/C) hair while he began to whisper sweet nothings to you. Your smile grew bigger as each stroke of his fingers went through your hair.  
You reached up and started to run your fingers through his hair as well. You returned the whispering of sweet nothings to him. After you whispered one, you leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his jawbone, then you traced over it with your fingers.  
You knew how to get Dean Winchester to relax after a long day, and you were the best at it.


End file.
